Harry está para
by Mione Ootori
Summary: ... Hermione. PO's POV


Escrito por: Mione-Potter-love (Mione Ootori)

**Shipper: Harry e Hermione**

Shortfic

Observação: Fic nã betada. Spoiler do primeiro livro, por conta da citação de personagens deste.

Na.: Harry Potter e companhia limitada não me pertencem e não vão me pertencer, acredito...  
Isso não tem fins lucrativos.

Obs2: Arabella Johnson é minha personagem original. xD

* * *

Sinopse: Harry tem uma outra melhor amiga; esta tem uma perspectiva bem distinta quanto a 'relação platônica' que ele detém com Hermione, e terá uma prova disto. PO's POV (ponto de vista da personagem original).

* * *

**'Harry' está para...**

"Tudo começou na volta dela... Tudo estava ótimo até que ela voltara. Se estivesse em minhas mãos, não seria assim de fácil."

Arabella não era muito boa em dividir...

--

"Só havia passado seis meses fora, e eles eram os novos melhores amigos e confidentes? Se eu passasse mais seis meses eles teriam se casado, francamente!"

Hermione estava descrente. E muito, muito, _muito_ enciumada.

--

Acho que era um acordo tácito nos odiarmos. Ok, então "odiar" é forte demais, mas não importa. Nós simplesmente não podemos ser as "novas melhores amigas de infâncias", tudo por causa _dele_.

Sei que ela o quer, eu vejo em seu olhar com ridícula clareza. Só ele não percebe.

--/ Flash-back \--

Hermione respirou fundo assim que encontrou a pessoa que a esperava, dirigindo-se paciente até ela. Ainda sentia-se fraca e enjoada por conta da viajem.

Odiava com todas suas forças aviões, mas, odiava ainda mais essas recepções estúpidas que o ministério da Magia fazia questão de "oferecer" sempre que um funcionário seu chegava de uma missão.

Como se o ministro considerasse os trouxas criaturas selvagens, sempre havia pelo menos um agente esperando no aeroporto por aurores que por qualquer razão tenham missões no exterior, para qualquer _eventualidade_.

"Agentes completamente capazes de se infiltrar entre os trouxas" a morena pensou fitando a mulher a sua frente. "Ao menos, desta vez, enviaram alguém 'normal'" ponderou ao observar o terninho que Arabella Johnson usava.

-Bem vinda à Londres, Granger – disse sem emoção.

-Obrigada – ela retrucou friamente.

-Como foi sua viajem? – indagou educadamente.

-Ótima – conseguiu retrucar polidamente, lhe dispensando um olhar indiferente. "Recepção calorosa", pensou ironicamente. – Então, podemos ir?

–Não seja tão impaciente, Granger – Arabella pediu, a fitando com um sorriso torto. – Há ainda uma coisa a fazer.

Hermione estudou sua, agora, acompanhante. Ponderando se deveria utilizar sua autoridade para por aquela mulher em seu lugar. Tentador.

Antes que se decidisse, uma voz a atingiu, muito firme. Às suas costa. - Tenente Granger, bem-vinda de volta.

Ela se voltou imediatamente, ignorando o enfado que observou nos olhos da outra morena, ignorando seu próprio desgosto.

-Fez uma boa viajem? – ele indagou profissionalmente.

A mulher deu de ombros. – Sim.

E então um sorriso maroto surgiu nos lábios do homem, deixando para trás toda máscara de indiferença que mantivera, dando um passo a frente. – A fim de quebrar algumas regras, senhorita Granger?

A vista dela se estreitou, um sorriso indistinto em seus lábios. – O que pretende, Senhor Potter?

Ele a puxou para si nada delicadamente, a prendendo num abraço firme, o qual ela não pretendia escapar. Sob ele, entre seus braços, sob sua respiração, ela riu relaxando. - _Oh então era isso_. Uma falta de nível B, gravíssima meu senhor.

-_Minha nossa, senti saudade _– ele murmurou em seu cabelo, ainda a apertando. – _Muita saudade._

Hermione suspirou satisfeita ao ser estreitada contra o corpo de Harry e, a contento, inspirou o perfume dele, o cheiro dele, impregnado em sua camisa. – Ah, meu bem, eu também senti sua falta. Muito, muito, muito.

Harry lhe dispensou um beijo na testa antes de se afastar, então lhe sorriu.

-O momento fraternal já acabou? – Arabella perguntou em um tom mordaz e impaciente. Hermione virou os olhos ponderando que aquela frase era típica de Arabella Johnson.

-Ora, Bella, não seja ciumenta – Harry zombou.

E para o espanto de Hermione a outra mulher sorriu, dando uma cotovelada amigável em Harry.

--/ Fim do flash-back \--

Naquele momento eu soube que deveria me afastar de Harry Potter. Que eu certamente iria me machucar, mas eu já estava enredada nele. No seu sorriso, na postura meio arrogante, meio ansiosa. O homem sutil e tão explosivo quanto.

Minha cabeça tinha virado por Harry Potter.

Não doía me dar conta disto – não _doeu_ quando descobri. -, mas a sensação de desastre iminente já estava lá, em principal depois que eu vi o grau de profundidade da amizade entre Harry e Hermione.

Eu sabia da lendária _amizade_ daqueles dois, era comentada por todo ministério da magia. Mas eu a subestimava. "É só mais uma amizade de sexo opostos, eles terão um caso e acabaram ao ver que funciona melhor quando amigos". Eu estava enganada.

Eles nunca tiveram nada, nos anos (sete) que os conheço. E ainda assim, sempre parecia que estavam juntos – como um casal.

Enervante.

Eles não se importavam com os comentários. Eles não se importavam com nada ao redor deles quanto estava cerca um do outro, na verdade.

Eu a invejava demais. Era óbvio que Harry a venerava. E, apesar de eu, agora, ser uma de suas amigas, era palpável a diferença de tratamento que ele dispensava para as amigas e para "A" amiga.

E _agora_ já machucava.

--

Eu ri suave, tontamente, do ar exasperado e ansioso dele, enquanto batia levemente no lugar vago na poltrona, ao meu lado. Ele não ponderou muito, apenas sentou, seus olhos procurando os meus, depois prendendo-os.

"Harry, meu Merlim, você está quase tão verde quanto um elfo-doméstico!" zombei, ainda rindo.

Ele era meu melhor amigo, afinal. Eu tinha direitos sobre ele. Eu podia fazer o que quisesse, dizer o que desejasse. Principalmente: eu poderia brincar com ele quando quisesse, mesmo que não fosse a hora. E não era mesmo.

"Eu a beijei" ele disse quase como de um fôlego só, ignorando minha fala.

Eu não estava mais rindo.

Já não era sequer minimamente engraçado.

Seu tom desesperado, na verdade, agora me feria.

Sabia melhor do gostaria do que – de _quem _– ele estava falando. Então, está bem, eu não sou exatamente "A" sua melhor amiga. Apenas _uma das_ suas melhores amigas.

"Assim, do nada" murmurou sem ar, raspando com as unhas seus cabelos negros. "Onde eu estava com a cabeça? Francamente, eu me sinto meio chapado no momento"

"Não é o fim do mundo" eu murmurei quando encontrei minha voz, não demorou muito. "Aposto que está levando a sério demais. Talvez..." eu hesitei, percebendo que estava consolando a mim mesma, desejando consolar a mim. Suspirei e prossegui, procurando ser o mais racional possível. "Vamos Harry, não pode ser o fim do mundo" e então lhe lancei um sorriso torto, tratando de fazê-lo malicioso. "Foi tão ruim assim? Talvez você só precise de mais prática" comentei casualmente, olhando-o de esgueira.

Como eu sabia, ele voltou seus olhos imediatamente pra mim. E rolou os olhos. "Aposto que você faria um preço camarada para seu amigo aqui" ele comentou com sarcasmo, mas sorria.

"Você veria que tenho um preço bem acessível, na verdade" Continuei lhe oferecendo uma piscadela exagerada, coquete.

Harry me fitou com os olhos calorosos e riu suavemente. Eu consegui meu intento: desanuviá-lo.

Então ele foi capaz de me ver, _só a mim_, e dispensou um beijo amigável no topo da minha cabeça. "Senti saudades" ele murmurou com os lábios ainda sobre mim.

Eu me afastei com um suspiro, sem vontade. Mas quando ele me fitou nos olhos, eu sorria muito amigável e assenti para a pergunta no olhar dele. Eu também sentia saudades.

Então o fitei com ar professoral "Agora, conte-me o que aconteceu exatamente" Eu sei, é masoquismo, mas eu preciso saber. Eu não me importo se doer. Se doer _mais_. Só preciso saber.

Ele gemeu e suspirou com resignação sob meu olhar, que nunca deixava o dele. Eu também poderia prendê-lo em meu olhar, uma das _coisinhas_ que mostravam que eu tinha tanta autoridade sobre ele quanto ele tinha sobre mim.

"Acho que vou precisar daquela taça de Uísque de fogo. Talvez duas"

Ergui a sobrancelha, num claro ato de negação.

"Mas querida..." Ele me lançou um daqueles seus estúpidos olhares implorantes; um daqueles que sempre me fazem hastear a bandeira branca sem nenhuma glória. Ou respeito próprio. Suspirei ponderando sobre o quanto sou fraca.

Mas hoje eu seria dura. Eu estava chateada com ele por duas razões: 1º: fazia tempo que eu não o via. 2º: ele havia beijado _ela_. 3º: Fui eu a primeira pessoa que ele recorreu para apaziguar sua mente perturbada. Eu só sirvo para isso? Mediar?

Legal, então não eram somente duas razões. Pro inferno com isso.

No fim, ele se resignou. "Nós estávamos no-"

Mas ele sequer chegou a falar qualquer coisa, como se não bastasse, _ela_ apareceu. Sem nenhum respeito por residências alheias. Pensei que ela fosse mais educada – e sim, estou sendo despeitada.

Ela me lançou um olhar rápido, nenhum sorriso, franzia a testa. "Eu sinto, Johnson, por ter invadido sua casa" Eu fiz um aceso sem importância, ainda que quisesse insultá-la por ela ter feito.

E antes que eu dissesse qualquer coisa, do tipo: "Nunca mais faça isto", ela se voltou para Harry. "Vai, agora, falar comigo?" Apesar do tom de indagação, não era uma pergunta, sequer um pedido. Era mais uma intimação.

E não importa o que eu fale agora, Harry já está com os olhos nela. Se eu não a conhecesse há anos, eu diria, não... eu afirmaria que é alguma espécie de encantamento, mas a senhorita Granger não precisa disto para que Harry se fixe nela.

Infelizmente, ele está caído por ela. E ainda nem percebeu.

Pelo olhar de Hermione, no entanto, percebo que ele não vai demorar muito para compreender. Já que, pelo que pude ver, ela não parece nenhum pouco perturbada com o que lhes aconteceu. Na verdade, ela está muito segura de si... O que só pode significar uma coisa: até pouco tempo, ela tinha dúvidas dos sentimentos de Harry.

Estúpida.

Harry a olhou, quase indeciso. Como se não soubéssemos qual seria sua decisão no final, se eu não interferisse. E, por todos os deuses, eu o faria.

"Tem de ser agora, Hermione? Harry estava me contando uma história muito interessante"

Ela me lançou um olhar estranho e eu a encarei de volta com um sorriso, como se não estivesse sentindo o clima sombrio no ar.

"Na verdade, eu preferiria" ela se interrompeu. "Hum, eu posso esperar" decidiu, suavemente. E eu sorri de novo, achando que ela ia embora. "Arabella, você pode me dar um pouco de água?"

Ela: sorriso doce. Eu, mentalizando: "crucius_, crucius, __**crucius**_"

"Sinta-se em casa, a cozinha é a segunda porta à direita" apontei. Não iria, de jeito ou maneira, sair da sala e deixá-la a sós com Harry. Não depois do que vi no olhar dela: uma compreensão perturbadora. Nítida, reluzente.

Hermione sequer se abalou. "Obrigada" e afastou-se.

Harry me lançou um olhar resignado e eu neguei com a cabeça, mas ele já estava se levantando. Ao encontro dela.

E eu sabia que havia perdido minha chance. Minha chance de ter Harry só pra mim.

Sei que podíamos ter dado certo.

Eu quis prendê-lo - estava muito frustrada -, mas simplesmente o deixei ir, ponderando que quando se tratava de Hermione Granger, nada, _nada_, poderia impedir Harry Potter. Ele poderia mover uma, duas montanhas com um dos braços enquanto duelava com o outro, só para ter a chance de ficar um pouco mais ao lado dela.

Eu a odiava por isso.

--

Me recusei a espiar.

Ele me contaria no fim das contas. E assim ele o fez, quanto Hermione se foi com uma despedida breve, sem me olhar diretamente.

--

Ele se postou a minha frente, sem expressão a principio. Bom sinal?

"Está tudo bem?"

Harry apenas assentiu.

"Chegaram a um consenso?" eu nunca fui conhecida por sutilezas, e mesmo se fosse, estava muito inquieta no momento para fazer rodeios.

Ele tornou a assentir.

Suspirei, impacientando-me. "Harry" eu disse de maneira que julguei imperativa, ele me fitou, como eu sabia que faria. "Você quer me contar ou não? Por que eu realmente, _realmente,_ não tenho tempo para brincar de adivinhar"

Ele riu. Um riso límpido, natural...lindo. E eu não gostei, não gostei nadinha disto. "Você acredita que Hermione praticamente me insultou de todos os nomes insultantes possíveis?" comentou, ainda sorrindo.

Eu o fitei desconfiada. Harry não era um mentiroso, mas ele não estaria assim, _confortável_, se a senhorita _doçura-mor_ o tivesse agredido, ainda que somente verbalmente.

"Ela estava muito contrariada" acrescentou num suspiro. "Realmente não sei como escapei sem uma azaração" ele riu.

Estreitei a vista. "Querido, acho que perdi o fio da meada. Você está _rindo_ porque sua melhor amiga quase o agrediu e por ela ter lhe xingado?"

O moreno me ofereceu um sorriso satisfeito. "Exatamente" então aproximou a lente do nariz e perpassou uma das mãos por seus cabelos desgrenhados.

"Ela veio aqui apenas para insultá-lo?!" estava ultrajada, eu teria que dar uma palavrinha com Hermione Granger muito brevemente. Aquela sádica.

Harry meneou a cabeça negativamente "Ela veio para uma prestação de contas" disse como se estivesse me corrigindo, um sorriso safado, sulcando agora seus lábios.

Eu deveria ter deixado pra lá, mas perguntei mesmo assim "O que quer dizer?"

E prestativo como era, Harry me disse com todas as letras o que acontecera na cozinha. Farei um breve histórico porque estou nauseada demais para repetir tudo o que ouvi:

Hermione Granger _estivera_ muito irritada com ele e, por conta disso, fora ao seu encontro para extravasar sobre ele todo seu mau gênio. Que ela havia o insultado por ter simplesmente se ido a invés de conversar. E que _Hermione Granger_ o pressionara contra o _meu _balcão da cozinha enquanto o insultava e lhe roubara um beijo. E como se não fosse o suficiente enquanto revezava entre lhe olhar com um misto de medo e raiva e beijá-lo como se não houvesse amanhã, ela declarara que nunca mais iria permitir ir.

Eu estava me perguntando quando ele ia ao encontro de Hermione, mas ele simplesmente continuou ao meu lado, jogando conversa fora enquanto seu sorriso assustadoramente brilhante ainda se encontrava no mesmo lugar, às vezes refletindo o desgosto que eu procurava disfarçar.

Eu cansei rápido, tinha mesmo de perguntar: "Você não vai ficar com Hermione?"

Ainda não conseguia pronunciar "sua namorada" sem acrescentar um sarcástico "relâmpago", preferi não me ariscar.

Sorridente, Harry me explicou que Hermione não achara justo lhe tirar de mim, hoje – apesar de _ele_ ter _insistido _na tecla de que eu não me importaria – E que seria horrível da parte do casal se Harry simplesmente fosse embora, me ignorando (Ela usou a palavra "ignorar").

Oh! Penso ironicamente, como a Granger é generosa...

Àquele dia, eu odeie Harry por mais de um segundo, ainda que não mais que meia hora. E enxerguei a felicidade exuberante dele, mesmo quando não estávamos falando de Hermione – e falamos demais...

Àquele dia eu desisti de lhe dizer que eu seria a pessoa que o faria feliz em todo mundo.

Fim

--

Na²: Não estou exatamente satisfeita com o resultado. Sinto muito.

Espero que curtam, desculpem-me os erros.


End file.
